Near Wild Heaven
by jayjoan
Summary: ShikaTema modern AU. Temari and her brothers' vacation destination: Konohagakure. Upon their arrival she and Shikamaru hang out."They had a lot in common despite outward appearances, and as the analytical teenagers they were, they saw this as a good basis for a potential dating arrangement."
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru Nara rode his bike at his naturally slow pace, watching fireflies above him light up and hover five feet higher than his head. It was nearly 2 in the morning and dark outside in the streets of Konohagakure. Shikamaru didn't really have to be up at this time or even be where he was right now, doing what he was doing, but somehow he had it in him to ride his bike all the way from his clan's estate to the entrance gates of the city. He was wide awake, he couldn't sleep a wink when he found out what was about to go down. Shikamaru took a glance away from the fireflies, he figured it was about time to get a move on. He blinked blankly for a bit before shaking his head and looked straight ahead, thinking, _Almost there…She's almost here too._

He picked up speed for a few minutes until he reached the gates. Now the 13 year old boy was all smiles, his lips were twitching upwards and forming an undeniable smug, eager, and contented grin. Temari no Sabaku has arrived.

* * *

Temari no Sabaku arrived with her brothers and her father's assistant, Baki, who drove the three in his government-issued car for the long thirteen hour drive from the city of Suna to Konoha. It was their vacation destination, and the Sabaku siblings were all for once agreed on the place. After visiting Konoha for the first time last year, although under very different circumstances, and seeing the place again a few months after that event, the three of them found themselves wanting more. Konoha had so much to offer them. Kankuro, Gaara, and especially Temari all had new friendships to cultivate with certain Konohanians. They were going to spend their summer in the lush green streets of the beautiful city while forming friendships, creating better relations between the two cities (as was their job; to look good as the Mayor of Suna's kids), and getting to know some of the kids better. Needless to say, the teenagers were all too happy to comply, especially Temari.

Temari and Shikamaru were good friends, although not in the beginning. But after all the fighting and drama, came acknowledgement, camaraderie, and an unhealthy amount of attraction. They had a lot in common despite outward appearances, and as the analytical teemagers they were, they saw this as a good basis for a potential dating arrangement. This explained why the laziest guy known to man, yet the most intelligent person, was sitting on the seat of his bike just inside the entrance of Konoha, at around 2 am, waiting for his good friend (for now) and her two troublesome brothers along with the less troublesome man called Baki.

Temari was getting increasingly nervous and excited as the Baki pulled up to the city's entrance. Shikamaru texted her just a minute ago saying how he was inside and would be seeing her soon. Did she look okay? Was her hair looking as a good as she thought it was at their last stop? Temari calmed down as soon as she remembered who she was, and took a look in the mirror. She did look nice. She took a deep breath and did a mental squeal. She was so so so so so so so so excited! This summer was going to be great! Konoha's weather was great, Shikamaru was great! Temari felt the need to talk to him; he was a real friend to her. Everything felt so interesting when they were together.

Temari stepped out of the car, donning her black carpenter sweats, with her creamy brown v-neck shirt and stretched for a bit.

"Alright! Finally, we are here guys!" Kankuro exclaimed. Kankuro also did a few stretches in his brown khaki shorts, white shirt and black hoodie, the hoodie covering his messy brown hair.

"Yes yes children. Let me check in with your father about now and then we can get to the hotel," Baki sighed out of exhaustion, but was also glad to be here with the teenagers.

Temari and Kankuro ignored Baki's attitude and looked back at Gaara. He was following their stretches as well and said quietly, "It's so warm here, even at night."

His sister and brother agreed undoubtedly. Kankuro then proceeded to talk about what food he was "feenin" for with Gaara. Temari left her brothers' conversation and Baki's sight to seek out a new male.

Shikamaru watched the calvary from Suna from afar for a few minutes, just waiting out the troublesome girl to separate from her troublesome family. Kankuro and Gaara wouldn't outright bag on Shikamaru, they knew of him, but meeting with their sister as soon as she gets here, at 2 am? It would cause problems. Temari came running up to him though, and he met her halfway.

"Hey man," Temari told him. She was smiling and Shikamaru's heart lifted way too fast for his own good.

They did a quick hug and Temari felt really warm at the contact.

Shikamaru greeted her, "Hey, how are ya?"

"I'm alright, just really tired ya know. The drive took 13 hours Shikamaru. I feel like I'm fading."

"Yeah, well before that, hang out with me. I know it's like 2 am but seriously, you owe me for getting myself out here just to see your face." Shikamaru wasn't ready to go home just yet.

"Hey, nobody forced you here. I just said it'd be nice if you could see me as soon as I got here, I didn't mean as soon as I got out of the car."

True, Shikamaru only received Temari's message that she'd be here that night, six hours earlier. He couldn't deny not wanting to see her too and he had nothing better to do. In his mind, nothing beat going to see Temari no Sabaku.

"Whatever, I'm here now and we should hang out, don't ya think?"

Temari woke up right away at his words. She laughed for a bit before saying, "Yeah, okay. That's cool." She told him to wait a minute, then rushed back to her guardian. Shikamaru waited for some 5 minutes, watching some more fireflies in the air when she came back, looking a little annoyed but otherwise ok.

"Let's go."

"Good. Get on my pegs, will ya?" Temari went around the boy to get to the back of his bike and set her feet on his pegs one at a time. She placed her hands on Shikamaru's shoulders and gripped them tightly for balance and maybe for some other reasons too.

Wow. Shikmaru felt really good about this now. Temari's soft hands were touching his bare shoulders, as Shikamaru was wearing a green tank top, and the feeling was pretty damn awesome. Her boobs also hung over his back, as Temari was endowed as a 16 year old. Shikamaru was appropriately aware, she was three years older than most of the girls he knew and it showed.

Shikamaru biked through the streets at his own leisurely pace, sure to irritate Temari just a little bit.

Temari dug her fingernails into his shoulder. "Go faster," she commanded.

"Ouch, I can't go that fast with you on my bike, can I?"

"No you can, you're just being lazy as usual, but whatever," Temari replied. "So where are we going?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm already tired and kinda wanna go home, can we chill at my place?"

Usually when Temari was invited to a boy's house (they never dared to go to Temari's house where Kankuro and Gaara were due to be home any second) they had their intentions. But this was different. She knew he was just a preteen and thought girls were troublesome. They were friends. And of course Temari had liked him better that any boy she had ever been interested in, so when Shikamaru asked to go to his place, where they'd most likely listen to music and talk, and maybe do more if she had anything to do with it, she didn't object in the slightest.

They were on the Nara estate within three minutes. Temari let off first then Shikamaru quickly but quietly leant it against a large tree outside his bedroom window. There was a convenient ladder set up beside his balcony too. If anyone asked Shikamaru, "It's such a drag to go through the door to get to my room ya know, so the ladder's just for immediate entry, saves time and lets me avoid my mother."

"C'mon, this way." Shikamaru took hold of Temari's hand and led her to his balcony. He awkwardly let go when their eyes adjusted to the dark. They climbed the ladder one after the other and Shikamaru plopped down on the carpeted veranda. It wasn't really carpeted. There was a sleeping bag laid on it and some pillows. He loved sleeping out here so that in the morning he could watch the clouds as soon as he opened his eyes.

"This is pretty nice. But I can't believe you sleep out here too."

"Just during the summer. Make yourself comfortable." Shikamaru fit his legs through gaps in the railings and sat. He took a look at Temari. She got the message and proceeded to lie down on his sleeping bag. He knew she was tired and wanted her to be able to lie down. Shikamaru was a gentleman, and Temari wasn't going to fight him over it this time. She gratefully pulled some pillows together, put her hands together behind her head, leaned back and stargazed with Shikamaru.

"So what have I been missing? You gotta update me on Konoha."

"Everything's just so troublesome, as you know. Sasuke's still away and I've had to deal with Ino's pain and suffering," Shikamaru joked.

Temari was aware of his kidding tone but it still irked her. Were they together? Temari replied, "Oh yeah? How come? Are you taking care of her as her boyfriend?"

"No, but as her good and loyal friend. Chouji's working on that role, by the way." Shikamaru's tone wasn't accusing her of jealousy, thank goodness. Temari would've been thoroughly embarrassed.

Temari was contented by his response. She said, "I'm gonna be here for the entire summer man. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm not gonna do anything except enjoy this lazy season. You can hang out with me though, ya know, I guess."

"Oh wow, I feel so honored. Stupid, you're gonna be my guide."

"Wait, you mean you still don't know your way around here? Troublesome, but I'll do it." Shikamaru was still smiling. He was looking forward to it no matter how much his attitude and words betrayed him.

He was looking beyond his balcony, still sitting and seeing the large expanse of forestry and woods owned by his family.

Temari was breathing in all the scents and sights. The covers smelled like Shikamaru, so boyish and grassy, and like soap. The night sky was pretty too, but it didn't compare to Suna. The whole mood created prompted Temari to do something that was a longtime coming.

Shikamaru was really putting his brain into overdrive now. Always thinking, thinking, thinking. He thought about Temari, if he wasn't crazy and if they could be more than friends. He was a little embarrassed to not know what to say now, which explained why he pretended to be preoccupied with the balcony and stars and whatnot. Soon he felt a presence behind him.

Temari tugged on his arm, waited for him to turn his face, and kissed him on the lips. It was a simple and sweet kiss and a first kiss for Shikamaru. Temari pulled away after three seconds. She looked into his eyes.

The 13 year old kid was thoroughly red. Shikamaru was almost positive his ears were a vivid red and very noticeable even in the nighttime darkness. "Um, what was that for?"

It was hard for her to just go and kiss him, thoughts such as, _What if he doesn't feel the same way?, What if I make this totally awkward and we can't ever be friends again? This'll ruin my entire summer if he doesn't like me back!, _etc flew through her mind. In the end, though, Temari decided to go through with it because she was still a strategist and knew Shikamaru was kinda digging her too. And as a strategist, she checked out all her moves first. She wasn't gonna lose twice to this slacker.

His question didn't make her falter, she answered right back.

"Um, what do you think?" Temari thought he was so cute at the moment. She felt kind of weird kissing a guy three years younger than her, but Shikamaru was mature for his age so she guessed it was okay.

It took a whole lot for Shikamaru to be able to not stutter when he spoke. At the same time, in between the seconds those words came out of Temari's pretty pink lips, the lips he just touched with his own, a thousand thoughts entered his huge mind. _Girls are troublesome. She is not an exception. Temari is my friend. If it doesn't work out then it'll be awkward for the rest of our lives._ But Shikamaru knew the stats.

"Let me be your boyfriend first Temari." He held her by the shoulders.

Temari's heart leaped.

"Hahaha, Let me be your girlfriend then." Shikmaru raised one of his eyebrows, "Isn't that obvious?" He grinned and they kissed again.

Despite the teenagers' outward coolness towards the whole development, they were both waiting to be given a reality check.

* * *

Wow. My first fanfic! XD Please review and expect another chapter. I especially need you guys' opinion on if I made Shikamaru and Temari already seem too serious about their relationship. Are their thoughts too grownup or are they reasonable and in character? Does it sound like they're taking it slow or the total opposite? Keep in mind their ages and depending on your answers, I will have to be careful on how I'm wording some of this. If you do leave a review, please try to answer some of my concerns about the story accurately, but as long as you leave one I'm happy :)

also please leave some suggestions on how to fix my summary. I'm not confident in it and really want to reel in some readers.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Temari happily sat in between Gaara and Kankuro at the breakfast bar in the hotel. Baki already took off, doing his own business. Temari stirred her hot tea whereas Kankuro took his own swig of Coca Cola and Gaara sipped his bottled water.

"Kankuro! Don't drink soda in the morning," Temari gave him a sharp look.

"Uh huh, why don't you stop coming home in the morning?" He retorted.

"About that..." Gaara shifted his stool to glance at Temari,"What's up with not going to the hotel with us last night?" His voice held a tone of curiosity.

"I want to know that too," Kankuro smirked.

Temari told them the truth. She was going out with Shikamaru now and would like it if they were friends. She knew her boyfriend would appreciate that, or more accurately prefer that over a hostile acquaintanceship. They shrugged for a bit with blank expressions.

"We'll see Tem."

That was good enough for now. Even if they pretended to not be so concerned, she knew they were.

Kankuro's phone beeped and he suddenly spoke,"Hey all of us going to the mall, my bros Kiba and Shino are there, we should meet up with them." Kankuro's closest friends in Konoha were the dog lover guy and insect obsessed person since their experiences together during the past year.

"I'm meeting up with Shikamaru later, though, at the mall too, just so you guys know."

"Alright fine, can we go now?" Gaara moaned. They didn't know what got him so impatient all of a sudden but just followed their youngest out.

* * *

Temari sat with her legs crossed at a table near the edge of the food court. She had short, neatly cut fingernails, and they were currently atop the keyboard on her phone, sending a message to Shikamaru on where to find her.

She'd been at the mall for over an hour already, at first killing time with the guys. Kankuro met up with Kiba and Shino immediately, and along with Gaara, the group checked out some shops. She got to converse with the dog lover and insect person for the first time. Kiba was pretty cute and smiled a lot at her. _He's absolutely charming with those fangs,_ she thought. Shino was pretty quiet and Temari couldn't see much of his face. Later she separated herself from them.

Shikamaru, being the lazy ass he was, was still lying in bed when his girlfriend left to go to the mall, which was almost 2 in the afternoon. Temari let him sleep till now.

* * *

_Bzzzzz bzz bz._ The Nara heir reached for his phone under his pillow. He and Temari were on the phone forever last night. Shikamaru vaguely remembered their date, or something. He was a little squeamish to be on a date. _Whatever_, Shikamaru shrugged off the feeling and went on his way to meet the blonde.

The boy strolled over to the 16 year old once he sweeped in the view of the food court and settled himself down across from her, sitting at the same table. Temari wasn't looking up, but then the kid nudged her under the table with her foot, and that got her attention.

"Hey man, finally." Temari looked up at him, happy to see him. The Nara felt a fluttery feeling in his abdomen, but ignored it and put on a mask of nonchalance.

"Yeah you wake up kinda early don't you think?"

"That's just you Shikamaru," she stated. "Are you hungry now?" He shook his head. Temari gestured for him to get up, "Let's go."

They arrived at a bookstore first.

"What are we doing here?"

"You should get your summer reading books like right now."

"What do you care?"

"It's annoying and irritating to watch people at the last minute do their summer assignments. It's especially unattractive when they make a big fuss about it when they begin to run out of time," Temari replied with attitude. "And you're lazy, so I'm trying to motivate you."

"You're soo nice."

"Shut up, never said I was."

Shikamaru decided what she was saying made sense and went in search of the books he needed. Somehow he ended up in the section where you might find the works of Jiraiya.

"Gross," he muttered to himself while looking at the shelf. There really wasn't any respect in his entire being for pin up girls or this line of literature, though, as a teenage boy he could tolerate it.

"Really? You gay or some shit?" Temari smirked at him, she just turned the corner when she saw him in the age 18 and up books and took the opportunity to make a really good joke out of it.

"Tch. If I was I wouldn't be able to enjoy this," Shikamaru swiftly kissed her on the lips when she deepened it by slightly opening her mouth. The couple kissed for another moment before separating. They were both a little breathless but not so much so they were gasping loudly.

"Did you get your books?" Temari murmured. Her boyfriend nodded, holding up two or three paperbacks coolly.

"Alright me too." She pulled him along to the register and exited the store. She paid for an informational book showcasing different plants, which gave the 13 year old some insight in her.

They talked about a few different things at the foodcourt, which they went to after the bookstore. They were mostly stories and their dry senses of humor along with sarcasm helped carry the conversation along. Temari was pretty content at the way things were going but realized she was going to have to meet up with her brothers and their friends later, ending their time alone together.

* * *

"You guys are dating?" Kiba smirked.

Shikamaru and Temari answered with a positive. Everyone was present once again. Kiba and Kankuro ineffectively teased the couple.

"Where are Ino and Chouji Shikamaru?" Shino questioned.

"I know Ino had to help at the florist shop today and Chouji had something to do."

Temari's ears perked up at the florist shop's name. _I should visit it sometime_, she thought. The 16 year old was also aware of Ino, she figured they should meet properly, it was the strategic thing to do considering her and Shikamaru's friendship.

Later that day, when everybody of the group today was in their own homes, Temari looked back on their first date. She remembered the feel of her boyfriend's lips against hers when they said goodbye, away from everybody, and smiled. She had fun when they were together.

Shikamaru was a little surprised but tremendously thankful nothing went wrong on this first date. It seemed so easy so far, he was good with their developments, but his mind or rather, _personality_ drove him crazy, thinking some draggy conflict would unravel. He couldn't believe that they were at the same pace, him and Temari. She always put on the idea of a fast and hard love story if you got with her, and yes part of the reason why was because of their age difference, but it didn't look that way based on what went on since they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. He supposed maybe it was way too early to really know what pace they were going at, which seemed pleasantly slow now, but a part of him was glad that being younger didn't prompt such a problem. Another part of him, however. the more intellectually inclined and not swayed so much by emotions sparked curiosity in Shikamaru, how could his judgement regarding Temari's pace relationship-wise be so wrong?

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I've updated. I'm exhausted from writing this chapter so please review because i appreciate the feedback and if you'd like more. this is my first and LAST multi-chap project because I cant be consistent with updates or with my thoughts about storylines for this. I will try to finish this however best i can because this is my first story on here so i'd at least like to complete it. oneshots are more appealing to me now after publishing this story in the first place. im mostly finishing it because i also want to see how it ends lol. okay people, you must review. thank you :)**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
